


Snuggles

by possumon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumon/pseuds/possumon
Summary: What's this? Nadine Ross wants to snuggle you? Well, how could you say no to that?!





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a piece that I did of a prompt request from one of my followers on my uncharted Tumblr, https://fortunate-greatness.tumblr.com/  
> These were the prompts: 11. "Cuddle me you weirdo." and 19. "You're warm, s'great for cuddling." with Nadine Ross pretty please 

“I’m sorry, I must be aging more quickly than I thought. Did you just ask me to snuggle with you?”

You were in shock. The snarky, hard-nosed Nadine Ross who could subdue two full grown men all by herself, whose piercing brown eyes revealed she wasn’t a woman to be messed with, whose reserved demeanor displayed that she wasn’t the mushy, openly affectionate type, just asked you to snuggle with her. Snuggle. Meaning to lie or draw closely for comfort or affection. You stuck your pinky finger in your ear to clear out some wax just in case you weren’t hearing right. Maybe you didn’t clean your ears very well.

Nadine was laying on the couch in a sweater and sweatpants, a crocheted blanket draped over her legs. She rolled her eyes at your antics. “Just come cuddle me, you weirdo.” She scooted over and moved the blanket, holding her arms out for you to join her. Your eyes narrowed and your nose scrunched up. Nadine always thought it was cute when you did that but she would never say that out loud. It was the middle of September and the days were cooler while the nights turned frigid with the help of the wind, it’s troublesome friend. Maybe the only reason she wanted to cuddle was that it was cold and she needed to sap off your warmth like some reptile.

“How do I know you don’t just wanna snuggle me cause my generous supply of body heat will help you digest your food? We did just finish eating.” You crossed your arms over your chest, squinting at her suspiciously. As attractive as Nadine was, you wouldn’t be surprised if she was secretly some reptilian-human hybrid, mostly because of how crazy strong she was and how she hardly expressed fear in the face of danger or even death itself. But, even if she was you’d still like her anyway.

Her face softened and she tilted her head. “Will you just come here?” Her voice held a tenderness you’ve never heard her use with anyone else and it caught you by surprise. Your heart sputtered for a second and your leery expression faded into a vulnerable look of bewilderment. She beckoned you by flapping her fingers against her palms and you could swear that there was some invisible string attached to those digits that tugged you over to her. Carefully, you scooted in next to her on the sofa, a faint blush painting your cheeks. You hoped she didn’t see it. Nadine gently adjusted the two of you so you were both laying down while facing each other, covering you both with the blanket. She wrapped an arm around your waist and brought you in closer, her other hand finding its way under your head. Warmth for her hand and support for your head so you could look at her.

Your heart was pounding nervously against your chest as if it was trying to break free to meet with hers, it was so close. Nadine let out a content sigh. “You’re warm, s’great for cuddling.” She mumbled.

“So you are just using me for my body heat. Ya mooch.” You griped playfully, acting as if you were offended. She looked down at you with a grin, her eyes lidded.

“You can play like you don’t enjoy it, but you and I both know how you really feel.” Nadine purred, her hand slowly slinking up your leg and over your hip, your heart stumbling once again. Then it sneakily slipped underneath your shirt and pressed against your heated skin, palm, fingers and all. You inhaled sharply and jolted against her, making her chuckle quietly as she watched your facial expression. Her icy touch spread into your skin like frost shrouding over a window.

“How dare you! Why would you do this to me?! You sadist!”

“Ahh, that’s much better.”

Nadine was clearly satisfied with herself and the warmth she was draining from you like some torrid vampire that needed the body heat from others to survive. You glared up at her pleased face, shivering slightly.

“You’re the worst, you know that?”  
She gave you a smile that expressed what looked like… was that adoration?

“And you have a knack for attracting such wily parties don’t you?” She teased, grinning as she watched your face flood with the red pigment of embarrassment. You hid your burning face in her neck with a grumble. Nadine hummed softly and held you close, gingerly placing her lips to the top of your head and closing her eyes. This was gonna be a long winter. A very long, very interesting, very warm winter.


End file.
